


Hiraeth

by numbersys



Category: At Dead Of Night (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Harvey & Rose are siblings, Harvey is Amy's step-dad, Hospitalization, Hugo was her comphet, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Rose is a Transgender Lesbian, Sibling Bonding, harvey is emotionally Not Okay, harvey is gay and a better dad than hugo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbersys/pseuds/numbersys
Summary: hiraeth/ˈhɪərʌɪθ/noun"A Welsh word for longing or nostalgia, or a sense of regret. The feeling of longing for a home that no longer exists or a home that never was."
Relationships: Harvey/Original Male Character(s), Hugo Hall/Rose Hall (mentioned), Rose Hall/Original Female Character(s)





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is mainly an OC driven story. I hope you enjoy it, dispite that! (Hey, the tags DO SAY canon divergent)

It had been an endless cycle of hotels, every one more unbearable than the last.  
This new one seemed nice, though.  
'Sea View Hotel'  
It seemed welcoming, and damn was it's name spot on. It was built on a hill, overlooking the ocean.  
Our, er, for now I'll say protagnist, Lucius, had checked in in the evening, holding his daughter's drowsy form using one arm, and holding his luggage with the other.  
They were checked in by a nice lady, Rose, her name was. Rose offered to take their luggage, saying it would be in their room as soon as possible. Lucius smiled, and shook his head, "Ah, no, thank you. I have to get Amy to bed."  
He took Amy up to their room, on the third floor. Amy protested, saying she wasn't tired, despite having to hold in a yawn. He just laughed at his daughter, telling her to get some sleep, and that he'd be in bed himself later, because he was a 'grown up'. That seemed to convince her.

Lucius was down stairs, now, drowning his worries with some beer. A common habit, when he went to hotels with bars. He didn't like thinking about where he'd go after running out of money to stay here, so he drank. Hey, it worked well enough.  
The bar itself was mostly empty, save for a few people here and there.  
It was also fairly quiet, save for the occasional little conversation.  
Unfortunately, it wouldn't stay this nice for long, as this person walked up, taking a seat next to Lucius.  
They were the sort that you'd get uncomfortable even being near, let alone being in a bar sitting next to them.  
"Um, can I.. Uh, help you?" Lucius asked causiously. The person grabbed him by the wrist, smirking. "Oh, you can help me, sugar..." The sleeze purred, quite obviously drunk.  
Seems like the creep didn't wait long before trying to interact with Lucius.  
A small man, maybe 5'4, 5'5 if you were being generous, came up behind the creep and tapped on their shoulder with an empty whiskey bottle, "Do you spend all your free time harassing people?"  
The creep let go of Lucius, and was up on their feet immediatley. They seemed quite tall, probably six feet. I wonder what could possibly go wrong.  
The creep grabbed the smaller man by the collar, snarling, "Oi, listen here, you little shit-" They were cut off by the man, quite convincingly, faking a look of shock, letting out a "Behind you!"  
The creep dropped him, and the man smashed the end of the whiskey bottle, immediatley going for their knees with it.  
He grabbed them by the collar, snarling at them, "Pull anything like that again in my hotel, and I'll make you wish you had never been born."  
He let go, scoffing.

Lucius watched as the person scrambled off as best they could with shards of glass in their leg.  
"Uh, thanks.." He said quietly, smiling at the creep's attacker, "You're the owner of this place?" He asked, wanting to keep the other man around for as long as possible.  
It was nice to have kind company.  
"I run the place, yeah." He sat down on the now free spot next to Lucius, gesturing at the barkeep for another whiskey bottle, and another drink for Lucius. Lucius smiled again, "Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Lucius." He held out his hand, offering a handshake. "Harvey." He took Lucius' hand, shaking it before turning his attention to the new drinks, passing Lucius the drink he ordered for him. Lucius nodded, taking the drink. "Thank you, Harvey. Again." He took a sip of beer, sighing heavily. "It's really no problem." Harvey responded, taking a swig from the whiskey bottle. Lucius smiled at Harvey, again. "So, uh, what's it like? Running this place, I mean." "Gets boring. I mean, sometimes it's eventful, but it's not always the guests that make it that way." "Oh, yeah? Guess I won't be seeing much excitement, then. My daughter and I might be staying for a few months, though, so it's a possibility." Lucius shrugged, taking another sip. "Yeah? Are you in town for somethin' special?" Harvey took another drink of whiskey. "Hm? Oh, uh, personal stuff. I just got evicted from my rental in London, a few months ago. Blew most of my money trying to get full custody of my daughter." He sighed, taking another drink. "We're hotel hopping, at the moment. I have just enough money from a piano competiton I did a few weeks ago to stay here for a while." He sighed, heavily, letting out a little laugh again. "Sorry, I shouldn't tell you my life story, I'm probably boring you." Harvey blinked at him, "That's-" He cut himself off, shaking his head, "Well, you can stay here long as you like. I don't care." "...Thanks." He smiled again. "You got any kids?" He asked, putting down his drink. Harvey shrugged, "Eh, sorta. He ain't mine, but I've been parenting him since he was really young. But, hey, he's my boy. At least, most of the time. Sometimes he's so infuriating-" He rubbed his temples. Lucius gave him a little smile again, "I see. What's his name?" "His name is James, but most people call him Jimmy. Oh, by the way, would you like another drink?" Harvey asked, and Lucius shook his head. "Oh, no thank you, I'll just go to bed now, I think." He replied, "But thank you for the offer." Lucius sighed, getting up with a smile. "Have a good night, Harvey." He said politely, and before Harvey could reply, he had already left.

**Author's Note:**

> gay ppl, man


End file.
